Mobile communications devices are continually gaining increased capabilities, particularly capabilities for accessing the Internet over global communications networks. With these increased capabilities, mobile users operating these mobile devices may access an increasing array of content, websites, and other information over the Internet. Typically, these mobile devices are relatively compact and portable, as compared to notebooks or laptop computers.
While these mobile users may access the Internet via browser software on the mobile device, the compact dimensions of the mobile device may result in smaller or more limited browser displays. The widespread proliferation of these mobile communications devices provides merchants with increased opportunities to advertise to these mobile users via these mobile devices. In addition, locating merchants by navigating through the browser may involve multiple steps performed through the limited browser display. Some mobile users may not be familiar with operating the browsers on their mobile devices, and may not be comfortable navigating the Internet on their mobile devices to locate merchants.